


Purple Spine

by heathercat56



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathercat56/pseuds/heathercat56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by library sex scene in "Atonement" and the SamCait photo shoot with the purple gown. Tumblr challenge (don't remember by whom, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Spine

He was staring again.

They were only on the second course, which meant that there was at least another 2-3 hours to go before the guests would even contemplate leaving. And with Mr. Duvernay there, Claire was sure to lose Jamie afterwards to a best-out-of-three chess game with him, which meant not being alone until at least one in the bloody morning.

The violet gown that she wore that evening had been made only a month earlier and her breasts had unfortunately grown considerably in the mean time due to the pregnancy. As such, she worked hard to not breathe too deeply lest they spill out the top of the gown.

And Jamie was staring. Which certainly didn’t help her breathing. Neither did the fact that he was wearing his kilt tonight.

\----------

“Ma Chere, I don’t understand why you waste your time with those people. They certainly have nothing to offer you and really, isn’t it…” The whining buzz from Mrs. Duvernay’s mouth as she admonished Claire once again for her work at L’Hopital faded out as she looked around the room for any means of escape.

A bubble of an idea finally lighted in her mind to solve this.

She called out to her husband who had just been checkmated by his opponent on round 1 of their games of the evening. _He must really be distracted.._.

“Jamie, I distinctly remember seeing a book in Jared’s library about the economic cost of poverty. Would you happen to know what I’m talking about?”

“Oh. Um. Yes, it’s a wee book with an… um… purple spine?” His eyes bored into hers, looking both quizzical and hopeful.

“I think so. Would you help me find it?”

\--------

The searing kisses began as soon as the doors were hastily closed. His hands closed tightly about her ribcage and despite the slippery silk, he picked her up bodily and sought a vertical surface to put her against. The gown’s voluminous petticoats were torn in half by impatient hands, parting like the Red Sea in his conquest.

It took them two seconds too long to find a shelf at the right height to take Claire's weight and cushion her spine against the onslaught.

They were joined in moments. Books spilled off of the shelves with every thrust.

“God, Claire! I need…”

"Jamie, I'm slip..."

Blinded by his lust, he was failing to notice she was going to lose her balance. With one hand at her neck, cupping her head and the other snaked around her right shoulder, he wasn't bearing her weight. 

Rather than trying to hold on to a desperate and oblivious Jamie, she threw her hands, feet and thighs backwards and held on to the shelves themselves.

He had her pinned like a very wet and all-too-willing butterfly.

Her breasts had surged out of her gown much earlier in the proceedings and Jamie bent, seized a nipple and bit down, triggering her release just as he boiled over.

\---------

A few minutes later, after they found that breathing air rather than each other was for the best (at least in the long term), Claire wondered if the Duvernays were still waiting for them in the lounge.

Considering Madame was awaiting a boring book on economics and Monsieur had already won a game, she hoped they had overheard the racket coming from the library and discretely made their exit, happy to not overstay their welcome.


End file.
